Naruto: The Adventures of Boruto!
by BorutoHyuga
Summary: The new Gen has begun but every gen has an enemy, and this one will be the fittest... Read through this 700 chapter book in the making as Boruto and his Gen grow up enjoy!
1. Prologue (Mysterious Assassins arc)

**I hope you like it I'm a die hard Naruto and hopefully you are I'm going to do at least 600 chapters and I'm making some new characters! I don't own Naruto. Hope you** enjoy **and give me recommendation so I can make it better. Enjoy!**

The sun shined on Boruto's back itching him to wake up after all it was an important day!

"Ugh I'm too tired to get up!" He moaned. Suddenly the door bust wide open. "Wake up sleepy head!" A kind motherly voice called. "It had to be her," He mumbled under his breath.

"I said WAKE UP," she said in a more stern manner. Boruto lifted himself up from the prison that was his bed, but he hadn't finished his sentence and fell right back down. Hinata (his mom) dragged him into the living room where the maids were waiting to dress him during that long and painful time the maids were jibber jabbering and scolding Boruto. "Wait a minute, wheres Himawari (his sister)?"

"She's already at the Academy, she left an hour ago," Hinata 's eyes whitened and he had a surprised look on his face He was late which wasn't a surprise! On his way to the Academy he looked at the great sights of Konoha it was going to be a long daaaaay...


	2. The Long Day (Mysterious Assassins arc)

**This chapter is going to be longer than the first one I hope you enjoy sorry for the first one being so short I was trying to get used to publishing a story since this is my first time. Enjoy! BTW I got most of the moves and background info from** **wiki/Narutopedia)**

As Boruto went into the Academy he got the same treatment he always got.

"Hello Boruto you're late again so we won't be able to practice are jutsu's for the exam. Tsk,tsk,tsk!"- Gonae sensei explained.

Oh No! Boruto forgot about the final exam if he didn't pass it he wouldn't graduate and he would be sent back to the Academy. His heart raced back and forth thinking of random jutsu's he could perform but, he wasn't good at any of them except one he hadn't thought of.

"Now for this final graduation exam, if you've been listening, you have to show me a jutsu that's at least D rank, if you do a C rank or higher I'll give you extra credit!"- Gonae looked at his list of students.

"First up is Shikadai Nara!"-Gonae called. Shikadai went to the stand to do his jutsu. "Shadow Imitation Technique!" -Shikamaru called. A shadow linked him to Gonae making him imitate anything Gonae was doing. He stopped the link. "Good job Shikadai-chan,"-Gonae congratulated.

"How pointless..." He said.

"Next up is Sarada Uchiha!"-She announced. Sarada chuckled and went to the front of the room. She performed the tiger hand seal which was commonly used in fire techniques. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A basketball sized fireball came out of her mouth but dissipated after a couple seconds.

"Good job but I think you should of perfected before showing but good job," -Gonae explained. Sarada scoffed and walked away pouty embarrassed to even look up. After a long boring list the words came out of her mouth,"Boruto Uzumaki." Boruto jumped from his little nap and everyone started giggling and whispering right away. He stood up,"Right I'm going to show you my master jutsu!" Everyone laughed openly. "AHEM!"-Gonae retorted.

Boruto went to the front of the classroom. "I'm gonna need you to make a clone for this!"-Boruto ordered. Gonae prepared a clone for his presentation.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"-Boruto's clone appeared next to him. "He's a joke..." Mitsuki thought. The clone prepared a small blue ball in his right hand ,he's going to do a rasengan! He ran towards Gonae's clone thrusting his arm forward,"Rasengan!" The Rasengan dissipated before it reached Gonae's clone.

"I should fail you but because you made that shadow clone I'll pass you slightly,"-Gonae scolded.

At lunch Boruto stood alone as usual while his sister talked and played with the girls. Suddenly, Shikadai and Inojin approached him. "Hey dude I think that prank you pulled was pretty funny!"-Inojin laughed.

"Um t-that wasn't a prank..."-Boruto said tensely his face flaming red. "Oh umm sorry!" Inojin apologized. "What a drag."-Shikadai added.

Boruto walked away with tears flowing down his face. "Why can't I be better!" He asked himself. "I don't wanna be called the 'Hokage's Brat' I wanna be more important than that I want to be acknowledged!" He thought. His eyes hovered to his side there he saw Mitsuki staring at him.

"Who are you looking at!"-Boruto yelled. Mitsuki smirked and walked away. Boruto smiled...


	3. Twist & Turns (Mysterious Assassins arc)

**This chapter is pretty good if you don't read and skip you might miss some information ,BELIEVE IT!**

After school as usual Boruto and Himawari walked home together. Himawari smiled and walked confidently which wasn't her normal look. "Hey, what are you so happy about?"-Boruto asked. "Nothing!"-She said firmly that smile turning into a frown.

"You're weird!"-Boruto told. Himawari growled," You act like I'm your little sister remember we're twins!"

"Gosh!" Boruto thought,"she's a real pain for a sister!" They never have unpleasant walks home I guess today was just different. Boruto spotted Sarada sitting near the docks reading a book. "I hate reading!" Boruto thought. Suddenly something pushed Boruto, he fell face first on the ground. "Who did that?!" He asked.

"Sorry." A voice answered. Boruto got up. There was a boy wearing a green jumpsuit with orange neck and leg warmers and bandages on his hands. His bowl style haircut spelled him out. "I'm Metal Lee the son of Rock Lee who was the greatest taijutsu master in Leaf history!"-Metal Lee announced.

"Oh and H-himawari uh ,I hope we get on the same team..."-Lee blushed. "I'll be looking forward to it I guess?" Himawari awkwardly retorted. Metal Lee dashed away to who knows where land. "That guy's weird!"-Boruto pointed out. "Something we can actually agree on!"-Himawari's frown washed away but her arms were still crossed in a "don't mess with me manner." After a long treacherous walk they reached the Hokage Residence their beloved home. Waiting inside was their Dad. "Dad!"-Himawari screeched giving him a nice juicy hug.

"Ow! Himawari that was a bit over the top,"-Boruto rained all over the fun. Naruto looked at Boruto with a smile. "Come here champ!"-Naruto picked him up and twirled him around like a big baby. Boruto laughed and giggled during the fun. They all sat at the table. "Are you guys ready for tomorrow?"- Hinata asked.

"Whats tomorrow?" Boruto wondered. Naruto chuckled with a slight squeak popping out.

"You didn't know, tomorrow you're going to be assigned to your teams AND your going to meet your instructor!"-Naruto ended it with a soft smile. Boruto had a comical surprise face we didn't see that comin'! "W-w-whaaaat! How come Gonae sensei didn't tell us!"-Boruto had a sudden outburst in excitement/anger.

"I guess he was trying to surprise you,"Naruto answered. Hinata prepared the roast that she made for dinner. She handed the plates put on the dinner table.

"Eat up everyone, you got a big day ahead of you especially Dad being Hokage and all,"-Hinata set out a plate for everyone and then sat down. Boruto picked through his food he was too distracted about everything that was going on, Hinata and Himawari were eating steadily savoring their food. Meanwhile, Naruto gobbled up his food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Dad?" Himawari called.  
There was a awkward silence all eyes were on Naruto.

"Guys I haven't eaten all day since I'm Hokage I never have time for anything including eating,"-He said in the coolest way possible. Boruto groaned and continued to grunt for awhile.

"Hey you know what Dad!" He began.  
"Yo!"-Naruto answered.

"How did you eat with your dad when you were a kid and all?" Boruto innocently asked.

Naruto stared at the table with a gloomy faced then looked at Boruto.

"My dad died when I was born," He responded. Boruto looked at the table and sulked, Naruto smiled.

"Don't feel sorry for me! I still had a happy childhood!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

"Having no father didn't stop me from becoming Hokage!"

Those words echoed in Boruto's head he didn't know about Naruto's situation but Naruto's words made him feel a little bit better. That night while in bed he thought about ways his father's childhood could've been: was he accepted into life or was he made fun of, how did he become Hokage?


	4. Meeting (Mysterious Assassins arc)

**Hey Guys tell me if they're getting good or boring I finally thought of the name of the arc and its "Mysterious Assassins" it'll probably last for a maximum of 26 chapters or something. Enjoy!**

Boruto woke up that day earlier than usual he wanted to become a better ninja. But his tiredness tried to get the best of him it must've been 6:30am the Academy opens at 8:20 am! He had to find something to do so he looked at his options. After thinking for a while Boruto got dressed and brushed his teeth but when he was about to get cereal his sister woke up. She dragged herself to the kitchen which was filled with clicks and clangs loud enough to wake anyone up.

"W-what are you doing...up so early?"-Himawari yawned and wiped across her face. Boruto laughed and got into his "Believe It Pose"

"Cause Ima full fledged ninja now and ninja are always It!"-Boruto did his casual thumbs up pose with a wide smile. Himawari tilted her head in confusion and made cereal for both of them. Boruto said thank you with his mouth stuffed with cereal. When they started laughing milk spouted out of their noses causing them to literally cry laugh. Boruto and Himawari were getting closer and finally becoming best friends ,the relationship a brother and sister should have...

 **AT THE ACADEMY**

When they reached the academy it was still too early to enter the building. "WHY are YOU so early Boruto?" Sarada Uchiha questioned. Boruto glared at her deeply.  
"Oh so now I can't be early well i'm not the joke people see me as anymore, I'm Boruto Uzumaki the Prodigy of this Gen!" Boruto responded back to her. Sarada chuckled.

"You think YOU'RE the prodigy of this Gen your Dad might be the Hokage but you're not even CLOSE to being the prodigy of this Gen. Shoot, I bet your sister's stronger than you and your a boy you're supposed to be the strongest!" -Sarada clenched her fist and threw it in the air.

"Mitsuki is the strongest but I know one day I'LL surpass and become...the...Hokage!" She yelled with confidence in her voice. The name Mitsuki made Boruto sick he was an arrogant, show off who thought everyone was lower than him. Boruto cursed him in his head. After awhile the doors opened and everyone settled for a class Himawari sat next to Boruto which was an unusual occurrence.

"Now today , students, I'll assign you to your teams!"-Gonae explained. EVeryone gasped and eyed their friends except Boruto and Himawari which they scoffed to.

"AND, later today you'll meet your teachers (the team leaders)!" Everyone screamed and walked across the room to talk to their friends except Boruto and Mitsuki. While looking across the room they made eye contact. They glared at each other so hard you could see the static!

"That jerk I should glue him in a chair!" Boruto thought.

"That lowlife I bet he can't do a D rank move after that fail with the Rasengan!" Mitsuki thought.

"Hn!" They both did. They then faced away from each other.

"Ahem.(No one seemed to hear her)Ahem! Now go back to your seats.(Everyone goes to their seats) I will now tell you your teams!"- Gonae sensei began.

"On team Tamosa will be... Shikidai Nara, (Inojin crosses his fingers) Inojin Yamanaka (lets out a yes!), and ChoCho Akimichi (pouts). Now on Team Ronan will be Metal Lee, Folan Inuzuka, and Himawari (Metal Lee lets out yes Hima bangs the table). On team Udon will be... Salon Sarutobi, Dodon Senju (yells that's me!), and Rose Aburame (waves across the room. Well last but not least on team Konohamaru will be Boruto Uzumaki (yells Believe it!), Mitsuki (Both him and Boruto think," I have to be on a team with that guy,hmph!), and Sarada Uchiha!" - Gonae took a deep breath. Everyone started talking laughing and crying right away. It was torture to Boruto he had to be on a team with Sarada AND Mitsuki it wasn't gonna end well...

"Lunch Time," -Gonae said under all the commotion. Boruto and Mitsuki glared again this time even harder. After eating lunch Gonae dismissed teams to meet their teachers. As they waited in their room the door creaked open he was here! But the person who came out didn't look like a jonin or at least a current one he was a bald old man with a white Kimono, what! Before they could say anything a cloud of smoke covered the man when it cleared there he was!

"My name is Konohamaru and I just tricked you using a transformation jutsu!"-The man yelled.

"I already can't trust this guy..." Mitsuki mumbled. Sarada grumbled.

"We learned that during class teach us a more advanced jutsu!"-Boruto yelled.

This was going to be a weird teacher...


	5. The Upcoming (Mysterious Assassins arc)

**I hope you liked the last one it ended in a cliffhanger and I'm going to continue give me recommendations and make sure you follow me bye! Believe it!**

Everyone's face blanked. His attire was a flak jacket a short blue scarf, and black sandals he also had a black elastic headband sand red armband with the Sarutobi crest on it. Mitsuki frowned , "You joke..." -He murmured. Boruto growled and glared at Mitsuki.

"That's enough you shouldn't disrespect him like that! He's a Jonin he wouldn't be a Jonin if he was a joke!"- Sarada vocalized. Konohamaru still faked a smile.

"That Mitsuki kid is arrogant, Sarada is outspoken, and Boruto is a knucklehead," He thought. Lots of thoughts lingered in Boruto's head he was always thinking about something like what he was eating for dinner or what he was going to do this weekend. Sarada knocked his head causing a big bump to swell up.

"Hey! Hey! What was that for!?" He asked spinning in circles trying to numb the pain. Tears were flowing out of his eyes but he wasn't going to let everyone see him cry so he fought the tears.

"That's what you get for ignoring Sensei Konohamaru!"-Sarada shouted. Konohamaru chuckled trying the hardest to keep his cool ,the kids were already annoying. After a moment of silence Konohamaru started.

"Alright my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and I'm your sensei or team leader. We are going to tell each other are hobbies and dreams! Now lets start with me!" Everyone put there listening ears on and tuned in. "My Favorite Food is yakiniku ,My hobby is to collect magazines, I like magazines and battling, my dream is to become the greatest ninja in leaf history, I dislike war and arrogant, outspoken, and loud kids just kiddin!" He pointed to Sarada.

"My name is Sarada Uchiha! My favorite food is steak, my hobby is to train! I like to go to fairs and eat ice cream, and my dream is to become Hokage! I dislike Boruto (yells,"Hey")! And I also don't like arrogant show offs who think they're better than everyone!" He pointed to Mitsuki and Mitsuki smirked.

"My name is Mitsuki from the snake clan... My favorite food is sushi and my hobby is... to succeed. I like wars and fighting, but don't like training because I'm already a prodigy." There was a long pause, "My dream is to justify the treatment my clan is getting!" There was a moment of silence...

"This guy, I have to watch him," Konohamaru promises in his head. The moment of silence continued .

"Well, he thinks he's so cool doesn't he!" Boruto thought.

"I'll surpass him!" Sarada promised. Konohamaru took a deep breath to signal he was about to say something.

"You guys are not yet Genin," He explained. They all frowned comically.

"Wait what! W-we did that graduation test for nothing!" Boruto replied him kicking and screaming. Again Sarada knocked him in the head to calm him down.

"That was just to see if you're eligible, let me explain," He began to explain in his cool dramatic voice," after that to see if you're ready we do another test. If you fail it slightly then you go back to the academy, if you do HORRIBLE you're dropped from the program and can never become a shinobi." Boruto's nose started to bleed.

"What! I'm not going to the academy!" Boruto shouted.

"Come on dude." Mitsuki complained.

"I'll never go back to the academy I haven't fulfilled the mission!" Mitsuki thought.

"That's why I have faith in you guys, heh," Konohamaru told. There was a spark of hope in each of their hearts.

"Well see you tomorrow at 5:00 am. in the training fields! Don't be late..."


	6. The Rasengan! (Mysterious Assassins Arc)

**Sorry guys i got lazy and stopped writing I'll be more active. Believe It and review!**

A moment of silence occurred before the kunai made its way out of Boruto's pocket.

"Die, old man!" He yelled charging at his dad.

"Not quite!" Told Naruto as he jumped behind Boruto. Boruto laughed nervously Naruto took on a smile.

"You're not supposed to let your opponent get behind you! Now let's get back to lesson." Naruto handed Boruto a water balloon. Boruto scoffed malicely.

"What does a water balloon have to do with it, we're not playing with toys!" Naruto giggled cheerfully and began to explain

"The Rasengan requires nature transformation which you completely lack in... The first step is to burst the balloon by spinning the water inside multiple directions using only your chakra. In order to do this you must be aware of your NATURAL rotation of chakra." Boruto took a long gulp.

"I-I think I understand." He could feel the water spinning in the balloon as he rotated his chakra. You could hear the rotation surprisingly. Boruto grunted furiously. BOOM! The balloon busted wildly.

"He's a fast learner!" Naruto thought. Boruto smiled.

"Alright! I'm ready for the next step!" Boruto yelled as confident as ever. Naruto threw him a shiny rubber ball.

"Good job! Now The second step was for the you to burst a rubber ball. Since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces the you to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasizes power." Boruto held out his thumbs up pose and smiled. Boruto had to put more chakra into the rubber ball than the balloon which was putting strain on his body. However, at that moment and time _something_ gave him ALOT more power and he suddenly burst the ball.

"Kurama," Naruto thought.

"Next Step!" Boruto ordered. Naruto smiled contently proud of his son.

"Ok the third and final step is to combine steps one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere." Boruto felt jumpy at these new directions he doubted he would be able to do that.

"I can do it!" Boruto mumbled under his grunting his chakra was waving around and around rapidly. After awhile of hard work he finally did it which was a great feat ready to be broken. It took Naruto a week to learn the rasengan while it took Boruto only 4 hours. The sun started to sulk in the nice tangerine sky.

"Congratulations Boruto! You did it!" Naruto congratulated. His grin widened. Boruto felt proud of himself for this achievement but didn't know what to be happy about.

His face saddened he began," I bet you learned it before me!"

"No silly pants it took me a week to learn it you're actually the fastest learner of the rasengan!" Boruto was stunned his eyes widened. A tear ran down his face, "thanks dad!" He hugged Naruto furiously until about 3 min.

"Alright lets go home you have to wake up early tomorrow," Naruto suggested. They continued towards home.

"Oh yeah do you like Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"How do you-

"I'm Hokage I actually assign teams," Naruto admitted. Boruto nodded and thought for a minute.

"Yeah I like him but he's really weird and seems annoying."

Naruto smiled.

"You know I actually trained Konohamaru!"

Boruto giggled.

"How did you deal with him?!" Boruto wondered curiously.

"Oh trust me it was hard he was obnoxious and annoying!" Naruto replied. After a quick bento dinner it was time for bed.

Naruto tucked the covers over Boruto's chest.

"Good night!" the exchanged. Tomorrow was the big day it was almost time.


End file.
